


I Could Stare At Him Forever

by Shorknado



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Dates, Getting Together, Human AU, M/M, Scary Movies, Simon is a jogger with a crush, flower symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/Shorknado
Summary: Simon runs past a house every day, its unremarkable except for the incredibly handsome man who lives there.





	1. Morning Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my friend for listening to me ramble about this.

Simon had a very predictable morning routine. He would wake up, do his stretches, eat a quick breakfast and go on his morning jog. People always said they could set a watch by his comings and goings, and they were probably right. 

He yawns, and shivers slightly in the morning air before beginning his run. There was only a slight change in his normal route, road construction pushing him a street over for the past week or so. 

Simon feels a slight blush come to his face, and he runs a bit faster. There was this one particular house along the road with the lavish mansions. It stood out to him for an...embarrassing reason. There was a really pretty guy he saw outside sometimes. He had only seen him from the side walk sure, and only for a very brief moment but he knew a cute guy when he saw one. 

He looks both ways, and crosses the street. He squints a bit at the approaching house and sees two figures on the porch, instantly bringing a smile to his face.

Simon slowly down slightly, trying to to be super obvious and stare. But as if on instinct the man looks up from where he is sitting next to an older gentlemen, directly at Simon.

He feels a hot flush come to his cheeks, and without thinking he raises a hand and waves. 

After a moment the man gives a small wave back, and just like that Simon has passed the house. He picks up the pace, running up the stairs to his apartment. Almost slamming the the door on the way in. 

"He waved," Simon mumbles to himself as he runs his hands over his face. He was overreacting. The guy was being polite and just waving back to a random runner on the street who was staring at him. 

Still, he can't get over the odd twisting in his stomach and the warmth on his cheeks. His coworkers would tease him for sure.

Speaking of, Simon sighs and finishes his morning routine. Showering and arriving at work uncharacteristically early. 

So much early that North raises an eyebrow when he walks into the back.

"8:42? Simon I can't believe this...two whole minutes,"

He rolls his eyes and ties on his apron.

"My run went faster than expected," He says simply, ignoring the knowing look she gives him.

\---

And that's how his routine has been going for the past few days. He jogs past the house, and every time the man is out there they wave. Its dumb how much he looks forward to it, and how it brightens up his mornings.

"Hey Simon can you get table 12 for me? Its only three people and table 2 has like seven,"

Simon jerks out of his thoughts, and looks at Josh. He shouldn't be daydreaming now. 

"Sure thing,"

He grabs three menus and makes his way over to the said table, "Hello I'm Simon I'll be your..." he trails off slightly when realizes who's sitting at the table, "S-server today! Can I start you out with anything?"

He quickly passes out the menus and hopes the men didn't notice his slip up. There he was, the pretty guy that's been dominating his thoughts. Thank God for table two 

He smiles and subtly looks over at said crush, who was staring down at the menu thoughtfully. He looked even better up close, incredible handsome face with a slight stubble already growing in and bright green eyes. 

"Yes can we get some chardonnay?" Simon quickly looks to the third man at the table, he looks weirdly familiar and has his hair in a douchebag man bun. 

"Of course sir! Will that be all?" 

There's a dismissive agreement and Simon hurries back to the kitchen to get the order. 

"What's gotten you worked up? Someone slap your ass again?" North teases as he digs out the wine. 

"No its....uh you know that guy I've mentioned?"

North tilts her head, thinking for a moment, "Yeah, the one you stalk right?"

"Its not stalking I just pass his house every day!"

North snorts and starts arranging whatever meals she needs to bring onto a tray, "So what about pretty boy?" 

"He's at table twelve,"

North grins, and turns to gawk at table 12.

"Is it that old guy in the chair?"

"What the fuck? No?"

"Ooooh so its the thirty year old fuck head with the undercut man bun combo huh?"

Simon sighs and turns away from her cackles to bring the wine to the table. The two others were deep in conversation while pretty boy listened politely. He had to slip him his number somehow, he would never get a chance like this again.

"Sorry for the wait," he says as he quickly pours the glasses. He sets a glass in front of pretty boy and he looks up, a sudden flash of recognition when their eyes meet.

His right eye is blue, and just as bright as his left. Its unlike anything he's ever seen.

"Are you ready to order now?" He asks, looking away from the other in an attempt to hide what is probably a blush. 

He quickly writes down the two mens orders before looking expectantly at pretty boy.

"I'll have...whatever you suggest,"

He has a beautiful voice, deep and soft. It made him a strange sense of comfort, and familiarity. He smiles nervously at the request. 

"Oh do you have any allergies?"

The man smiles at the question, "No, not that I know of,"

Simon nods, and quickly retreats to the kitchen. He glances at the order, what would he even want?

After a few moments of thinking he writes down his favorite pasta and puts the ticket in for the cooks. 

"Are you ok Simon? Your face is red?"

He jumps at the sound of Josh's voice. Turning around and giving a reassuring hand wave, "Of course! Never better!"

Josh gives him a knowing smirk, and pats his arm, "At least get his name,"

Simon tries to, but he can't really figure out what to say to him as he brings their food out and refills their drinks. It would incredibly unprofessional to flirt with him in front of...his dad? Employers? Whoever the other two were. He does get a few more smiles from him that make his heart flutter. 

"We're ready for our check, sir. All together!" The older man says as he passes and Simon perks up.

"Of course!" he turns to leave, but pretty boy stops him. 

"Thank you for the suggestion, " He says softly, who allowed him to have such a nice voice?

"Oh you're welcome! Its one of my favorites, the chef does an amazing job with it," 

The man opens his mouth to say something else, but man bun interrupts him in a teasing tone. 

"Markus leave the kid alone. He's still working,"

"Sorry," He says and looks away. It takes Simon a moment to collect himself and leave. 

His name is Markus. It fits him so well, in every way. Its a beautiful name. 

Simon quickly prints the receipt and writes his number in neat legible script. He can feel his heart race and he wipes his palms on his pants. Taking a deep breath before returning to the table. 

"I hope you three had a good evening," Simon says, managing to keep his customer service voice up as he states the price holds the receipt out. Subtly closer to Markus. 

Just as the man reaches for it another hand snatches it away. Simon's blood runs cold as man bun holds the paper. 

"My treat!"

"Kamski you don't-"

"Nope, sorry Carl its too late. You can get the tip!"

The man passes over his credit card and glances at the paper, raising his eyebrows. Simon really hopes he doesn't get a text from that guy.  

He takes the card, and the man winks before deftly slipping the receipt into the pocket of Markus' jacket. 

Simon smiles in relief and leaves to rub the card. Maybe he misjudged man bun. He returns the card to the party, abd wishes them a nice day before starting to clean the table off. He glances up to see Markus pushing the wheelchair of the man away, laughing at a joke. He looks down at the table again. He hopes he gets a text or something. 

He's so lost in thought he almost misses the writing on the napkin his tip was under. 

"111-555-XXXX Do you ever get tired from running through my mind every day?"

Simon bites his lip and shoves the napkin in his pocket. That was the worst line he's ever read, he wishes it didn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This us almost entirely inspired by the fact that simon and cos freedom march outfit looks like a jogging get up


	2. Cornflower Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the nice comments! I dont really know how to respond to most but i do read and wheeze over all of them!

Simon found himself in a bit of a predicament. He was pacing around his small apartment, phone clutched im his hand. 

He didn't usually, ever, give his number out to people. Unless they asked of course. And usually in movies the number givee would get a text in a day or so. Which was part of his predicament. 

Markus had also given him his number. Very flattering actually, he had been looking at it since he woke up and already made it a contact in his phone. 

Markus, followed by a blue heart and rainbow.

he had written a text out, and was really close to sending it. But...could he? Who was supposed to text first in this situation? Did Markus even check his pockets yet? It had only been one day since he saw him. And he hadn't been outside during his jog. 

Simon sighs and lays on the floor in his small kitchen. It was clean, he mopped yesterday out of worry. This was dumb. This was really. Really. Dumb. 

He looks at his phone again, and takes a deep breath. He was going to text first. No big deal. He saw the number first. Maybe Markus didn't want to text him while he was at work. Or when he got home. Or late at night. Or early. No big deal. 

He takes another breath, and hits the send button, almost instantly his phone buzzes for an incoming text. 

Simon: Hey its Simon from Jericho, do you always write cheesy pick up lines on napkins or am i just special?

Markus: Do you always get wingman to slip your number into pockets, or am I just special?

He drops his phone and rolls over on the cold tile, burying his face in his hands and wheezing as he curls into a ball of regret. Did they really just do that? What were the odds. 

Simon sits up and stares at his phone laying on the tile innocently, should he text again or would that be weird? What if they sent it at the same time again?

His phone vibrates, and he sighs in relief. That's one issue solved. 

Markus: That line was clever and you know it. And no, I don't usually give my number out to strangers. But you're not really a stranger. 

Simon feels himself turn red and he gets up from the floor to collapse on the couch. He was doing it. He was talking to pretty boy. 

Simon: Alright fine. It was cute but thats all!

This was good. This was great. He was connecting. Getting out there.

Markus: I hope I'm not being too direct, but I assume you live nearby. If you aren't busy we can meet and talk instead of waving every day. 

Simon: Im not busy! I xan be there in ten minutes

He drops the phone and practically vaults over the couch on his way to his room. Yanking off his shorts and almost falling to the floor as he pulls on a clean pair of pants. He sniffs the shirt he's wearing, it doesn't smell gross and looks around for his shoes as he hears his phone ring again. 

Markus: Sorry I missed you this morning, by the way. Had to run an errand, but I'll be on the front porch when you come by (:

Simon takes a deep breath, and tries to calm down a bit. He could feel his heart racing as he tied on his shoes, he probably came off way too desperate. He was kind of desperate, but not like that. He was...lonely? But not the shut in recluse lonely the "desperately needs a dog despite the no pets" policy lonely.

After splashing some water on his face and nervously fixing his hair in the mirror, he leaves his apartment and sends a text that he's on his way. 

He starts on his usual path, walking instead of running. He can't figure out what to do with his hands, they are sweating too much to shove in his pockets but he keeps fidgeting as he walks. He looks like a mess. 

He nervously crosses the street, approaching the house holding the man of his dreams. He can see the figure sitting on one of the chairs set out on the porch, drawing in a sketchbook. 

Oh god he was an artist too? This man couldn't be real. 

He unlatches the gate quietly, closing it with shaking hands as he takes a deep breath. Its fine. He was interested too. It was gonna be fine. 

He turns and walks up the steps. Markus was now watching him with a light smile on his lips. The morning sun light him beautifully, and the quite chirps of birds masked the other soft noises of humanity. Making them seem alone in their own little heaven. 

"Good morning," Simon says softly. He clears his throat and takes a nervous seat at the table, leg bouncing with anxious energy. 

"Morning, Simon,"

Its funny, how Markus saying his name was so much different from anyone else.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're very punctual? You opened the gate exactly ten minutes from sending that text,," Markus says, closing the sketchbook and setting it on the table. Simon just noticed that there were two glasses of lemonade set out. 

"Oh uh yeah I get that a lot! Its a habit of sorts," Simon swallows a bit and looks around. There wasn't an uncomfortable air around them, it was a strange feeling of anticipation. 

"Y-your names Markus right? I heard it yesterday but..."

"Yes it is. With a k,"

"Oh, I better fix my contact info then,"

Markus laughs at that, a soft and breathy noise. He could listen to it for hours. 

"You live nearby right? Unless you're..really into jogging." Markus asks, tilting his head curiously. It was hard to look away from his eyes. 

"Uh yeah! In an apartment complex nearby," Simon glances at the lavish yard, "Do...you live here?"

"Yes,"

Simon feels himself start to sweat. This was a incredibly lavish mansion, and Jericho was a high class restaurant. Was...was this guy famous? Is he some sort of celebrity he didn't recognize? He wracks his brain for anyone famous he could think of meeting this mans description but he can't pull up a thing. 

"I'm a live in assistant. Carl owns the place,"

Simon visibly relaxes, "Oh! Sorry I was worried you were an actor or something!" he smiles, and takes a sip of the lemonade. 

"You're not invested in pop culture?" Markus asks curiously. He has a deliberate manner of speaking.

"Not really no. I'm pretty busy with school and work so I don't," He waves his hand, "do that,"

Markus smiles a strange and mischievous smile, "What are you going to school for?" He asks, changing the subject rather quickly.

"Teaching! I'm hoping to be a," He pauses, suddenly embarrassed, "home economics...teacher." 

North teases him non stop over his..feminine job choice. Not that he wasn't teased before, not it feels very unglamorous now. 

"I can already tell you will make a great teacher," Markus' eyes trail down to his shirt, a faded university shirt "You attend Dearborn?" 

"Go Wolverines,"

Markus laughs and takes a sip of his drink, "Funny....I went to Dearborn too,"

Simon blinks, did...they attend college together and he never noticed? No...they would have been in the same courses. 

"When did you graduate?"

"Eight years ago,"

Simon frowns, crunching numbers in his head, "How old are you?"

"30," Markus says, watching Simon with smile.

"No way...you have to be 32!"

"Graduated early," 

"How early,"

"At 22,"

Simon shakes his head, "Wait, that's too early," he frowns doing more math, "Did you start at 19?"

"Yes,"

Simon sighs and gives up, he's not good at math. This was making his head hurt. 

"How old are you?" Markus asks after a few moments of silence. 

"25, I took a few years off before school,"

Markus nods, and Simon feels himself relax.

"You don't look like you 30," Simon says with a teasing tone, causing the other to roll his eyes. Before he can respond the door opens, and the man from yesterday rolls out. 

"Markus did you- Oh is that the boy from yesterday? He can come in you know," 

The man moves close and looks Simon up and down critically before extending a hand, "Hello again Simon, I'm Carl. Good to meet you for real instead of watching you run past,"

Simon laughs nervously and shakes the mans hand, "Good to meet you too sir!"

Carl turns to go back inside, telling Markus to be more hospitable to his guests in the future. 

"I-Is that your dad?" Simon asks without thinking, causing Markus to choke on his drink. 

"Simon, I'm black,"

"I know that! I just...you two seem..."

Markus laughs and shakes his head, "No he's not my dad. We...are very close but not related,"

Markus looks down at his phone and frowns, "I need to get back to work...  
It was nice talking to you," 

Simon realizes that they had been talking for a while, and he needed to write a report. 

"Same to you! Uh...I hope we can do this again sometime," he says as he gets to his feet. Markus follows suit, and walks around the table to the door. Pausing next to Simon. 

They stare at each other for a few moments. Markus was a few inches taller than him. Enough that he had to tilt his head up ever so slightly to meet his eyes. 

"You probably get this a lot but-"

"You have beautiful eyes," Markus says, soft voice interrupting him. Simon finds himself at a loss for words. Its not like he was never complemented fir his eyes before.

Markus leans in, and pressed his hand against Simon's cheek. Tilting his head for a better look. Simon can feel blood rush to his face, and a sense of lightheadedness. 

"Cornflower blue, pale and perfect," 

Markus looks lost for a few moment before his lips twitch into a smile and he pulls away. 

"I-if you're not busy tomorrow you can stop by my place," Simon says in a nervous rush, "I...I can cook?"

Markus pauses at the door, not facing Simon, "I'd love to,"

Simon smiles, and makes his way to the front gate. Almost tripping over himself, and barely able to open the latch with his shaking hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquaman by walk the moon is a good simar song, give it a listen.


	3. Afternoon Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured out what was wrong, sorry if u saw that rip

Simon was cleaning his apartment. 

Not that it really needed to be cleaned, he was very good at doing regular upkeep and making sure things are tidy. To the point where its hard to tell he lives there, if not for the pictures and text books he has on the shelves. 

But he was having a guest over the least he could do it sweep and mop and clean the counter for the second time in fifteen minutes. It was better than pacing nervously waiting for Markus. 

They had been texting almost all day. He even sent a few messages in class, which was out of character for him, but he didn't want to stop. 

Its not like he was obsessing over the guy. His thoughts just happened to stray that way when he wasn't focusing on something else. The talk yesterday only made him want to learn more, be more. Maybe. 

Simon groans, and crawls under the table. He wasn't in love with the guy or anything. He didn't believe in the love at first sight shit. But well, he surly felt something for the other man. Infatuation? A crush? Smitten? He's not a English major, who cares if he doesn't have a word for the sweat on his palms or flutter in in his stomach.

His phone rings, and he pulls it out of his pocket to look.

Markus: I'll be over soon, any last minute things you forgot to get? 

Simon crawls out from under the table and looks over the ingredients he set out. He should have everything they need for two all set out, he wrote everything down and ran back to the store twice.

Simon: Yup! All i need is you

Markus: Room 600 right?

Simon: Yeah, the elevators are broken so do your stretches

He laughs to himself and goes to his room to check his outfit again. Should he be more casual? Wear a different pair of socks? Wear shorts?

Markus: Are you serious?!

Simon: Im kidding! But they do get stuck so watch out

He ruffles his hair a bit, then smooths it down with a groan. This is ridiculous. He shuffles back into the living room and sits at the couch, maybe he should turn the tv on? Was it weird to be in his home alone in dead silence? 

Before he can do anything there's a knock at his door and he falls off the couch. With a curse he gets up, takes a breath, and opens the door.

"What's cookin good lookin'?" Markus greets, causing Simon to snort unattractively.

"How you can you say that with a straight face?" Simon steps aside to let the other enter, looking down to see him holding a small bouquet of blue and purple flowers. 

"Oh you didn't have to bring flowers!" Simon says nervously as he closes the door, "I uh...don't think I have a vase?"

Markus laughs, looking around curiously before setting the flowers on the table.

"I wanted to,"

Simon can feel his face warming up and checks his cabinets for any sort of apparatus to put the flowers in.  He can only manage to find three spare tall cups. 

"These will have to do," He says, setting them on the table and looking at the flowers, "What are these? I'm not...well versed in botany,"

"The blue ones are Salvias," Markus says, starting to divide the flowers to fit into the cups, "And the lilac ones are...lilacs,"

Simon laughs softly and looks away, not ones you see often. He fills the cups with water, and sets a group in the cup.

"Simon you have to trim the stems first," Markus says with a slight smile, "That way they last longer,"

He blinks, and pulls the flowers out, slightly embarrassed, "Oh I didn't know! Uh let me get scissors!"

Before he can turn Markus pulls out a small multi tool and flips out the knife. 

"Let me show you," Markus picks up the lilac and makes a clean diagonal slice on the stem, "If you cut at an angle they last longer,"  

Simon nods, watching Markus cut a few more stems with interest. His hands hhd splashes of stubborn blue paint and a few small scars. He handled the flowers gently, as if they were going to crumble before he can place them in the cup. 

"Here, you try," 

Simon looks up, was it weird to stare at someones hands? He takes the multi tool and picks up a flower, carefully slicing it at a sharp angle.

"Do you paint?" Simon asks as he works, feeling a bit awkward standing in silence.

"Yes, but not often," Markus glances at the paint on his hands, "I'm not very good at it,"

Simon nods, placing the second bundle in the cup before starting on the third. A few flowers stuck out at odd angles. 

"You should show me sometime! I'm not much of artist so I won't be able to tell if its bad!"

Markus laughs at that, then tilts his head curiously. 

"That explains the walls," 

Simon looks around at his barren walls and shrugs, "Its called minimalism and its very retro,"

Markus snorts, leaning on the table and closer to Simon. He can feel the other man looking at his face and swallows nervously. 

"Have you ever heard of an artist called Manfred?" He asks suddenly. 

Simon places the final bundle in the vase and frowns, trying to think of artist he knows that aren't the classics like Van Gough.

"Uhm...not I don't think I do? Is it important?"

Markus smiles mysteriously, a utterly captivating expression, and picks up the left over stems to toss in the trash.

"Not really, just curious," 

With that Markus turns to look over the ingredients laid out, checking that everything is in place while Simon Positions one cup of flowers in the middle of the table before setting the other on the living room table. The third he's going to take to his room later. 

"We're making spaghetti right?" 

"Yes! I picked up everything we need!" Simon returns to Markus side and notices he's holding in a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You...I think you forgot to get noodles?"

\---

Spaghetti with macaroni noodles stolen from Kraft dinners is surprisingly good, watching Markus' face when he sees his secret cabinet filled to the brim with only Kraft dinners was also good. 

Simon learns that Markus is a pretty decent cook. He shouldn't be so surprised considering the others job. They settle at the small table, each with their plate of spaghetti mac and Simon realizes he has to initiate small talk.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asks after a few bites, leaning in a bit.

"Yes I do! Hold on let me show you," Markus pulls out his phone and after a bit of searching slides it over, "They're six years younger than me,"

Simon looks down and blinks. It was a selfie taken by one of Markus'...siblings? The two obviously looked the same with matching curly brown hair. One had blue eyes, and the other warm brown ones. Markus was in the middle of the two sound asleep on the blue eyed ones shoulder. 

"Why are they white?" Simon asks before he can stop himself.

Markus snorts, and almost chokes on his food. Taking a moment to collect himself and his phone before answering. 

"They're adopted,"

"Oh,"

Markus is still snickering slightly and Simon awkwardly runs his fingers through his hair. He needed to stop asking terrible questions. 

"What are their names?"

"Brown eyes is Connor and blue eyes is Conner,"

"What."

Markus laughs at that, covering his mouth and looking away, "Its a long story. Their names are spelled differently,"

Simon rubs his temples and sighs. Every new thing he learned about Markus was utterly wild and ridiculous.  If he wasn't being teased at work he would start to think he was going crazy and seeing the man of his dreams.

"What about you? Siblings?"

Simon looks up to see Markus resting his head on his hand, watching him intently. The afternoon sun was casting a particularly soft glow on Markus through the curtains. His blue eyes was bright, almost electric in the rays, while the green one appeared deep and soft. He was beautiful.

"I have- had a twin brother," Simon looks down at his food, and takes a small bite. The atmosphere grows heavy, and he clears his throat to speak.

"You don't have to talk about it," Markus interrupts, in his reassuring voice. Simon glances up, and meets his eyes. There's a look of understanding, of comfort.

"Was he cute?"

Simon rolls his eyes, leaning back in his seat, "Twins, Markus. Like your Connors,"

"Oh, so he was cute. Did he also have those two beauty marks on his right cheek?"

Without thinking Simon puts a hand over his cheek, it feels warm, and he looks away. Stuttering out shy no.

Markus gets to his feet, and takes the plates to the sink. Simon quickly follows, pulling out a tupperware for the leftover and attempting to shoo Markus away from the sink.

"Stop that, you're a guest,"

"I need to do something," 

Simon glances around his barren apartment, the sun was lowering more and more. Making the room dim and kind of spooky.

"Go pick a movie out," He suggest with a shrug, "I have netflix,"

Markus nods and makes his way to the living room while Simon washes the plates. Its very....domestic. He can't help himself from imagining doing this normally. As a routine, a comfortable way of life. 

He feels a warmth in his chest, and strange feeling in his stomach.

He was so smitten.  

Simon dries his hands on a dish rag and joins Markus on the couch a polite, yet not clod distance away. 

Markus scoots closer, and their thighs touch.

"W-what are we watching?"

"Heavy Rain,"

Simon frowns, and side eyes Markus suspiciously, "Isn't that a scary movie?"

"Maybe,"

"Next time I pick,"

Markus smiles, and leans back as the opening plays while Simon glances around the darkening room.

He's really not good with scary movies.


	4. Dark Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for this in between my more heavy series so its always a nice break but at the same time i dont really have a plan for it haha

Simon tries to play it cool through the movie, he really does. The first half was fine, only jumping at a few scares and laughing it off.

Now, however, he was cowering into Markus' side. Which would have been really nice of not for the fact his heart was beating so fast he was worried cardiac arrest was setting in. 

He just cannot handle scary movies.

"Do-"

Simon jumps at Markus' voice, cutting him off before he can even finish speaking. Markus gently runs his hand over Simon's shoulders, trying to calm him. 

"Do you wanna stop watching this?"

"No! No I can watch it. I'm not...that scared,"

He can hear the shake in his own voice and swallows, "Besides I'm like invested now. I need to know who the Origam-" He cuts off with a yelp when the said killer appears on screen to stab at the main character. 

Markus manages to hold in his laugh, and scoots a bit closer to him. Even through Simon was practically in the others lap out of fear. 

"I'm sorry these just really....get me,"  Simon says, squeezing Markus' hand and closing his eyes. He can feel the other man laugh softly, and shrug. 

"I'm not complaining," 

Simon didn't even have to look to know he was smiling, it was too late to move out of their close position now.

The rest of the movie goes by with him only jumping at a few more moments, being nuzzled so close to Markus really helped. The credits start to roll, and he sighs in relief. 

"That movie kind of sucked..." Simon trails off as based on a true story scrolls across the screen. A new spike of fear shooting through his body. 

"Yeah, but it was fun to watch," Markus looks at his watch and yawns, "I should head home,"

"Wait!" Simon jumps up, placing his hands on Markus' shoulders to hold him down, "D-do you have to leave? I mean its dark and dangerous y-you could stay the night?" he says in a shakey rush, meeting Markus' slightly amused look.

"Are you scared?" Markus asks playfully, looking up at Simon with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes,"

Markus laughs and gets to his feet, "Alright I'll stay here and protect you,"

Simon sighs in relief, and suddenly realizes he asked a lot of Markus. And he...didn't have a spare bed. 

"Oh uh actually maybe you should go back its too short notice,"

"No, too late. I'm staying. What if the Origami Killer gets you when I leave?"

Simon sighs, and accepts his fate. At least he got to spend more time with Markus. 

"I'll see if I have some spare pjs that fit you,"

"Thanks, mind if I take a shower?"

"Sure! Its this wat," Its He says as he makes his way down the short hall to his room, pointing Markus to the door across the hall. He sets the cup of flowers on his nightstand and starts digging through his closet. 

He manages to find a old shirt he got a size wrong at an event and a pair of lounge sweats. Simon almost opens the bathroom door before stopping. It had only been one date and he might see Markus naked. 

He knocks awkwardly, "Are you uh, decent?" 

"Yeah, come in," 

Simon opens the door, he had a weirdly large bathroom for his apartment size, but it was pretty cool. The shower is running and he avers his eyes politely away from it. 

"Found you some pjs! Hope they fit!"

"Thank you, Simon," Markus pokes his head out from behind the curtain, "You going to join me?" 

Simon feels his mouth open in shock, and can't think of a response. He makes a strangled sounding no, and almost runs into the door frame on the way out. He can hear a faint laugh from the bathroom as he returns to his room, changing into his own pjs and sitting on his bed. 

He...he wasn't going to make Markus sleep on the couch. That was rude, but the thought of being in the living room near the door was terrifying. Oh god did he lock the door? He was going to die, drowned my the killer and-

His bedroom door opens abd Simon yelps, falling off the bed in a panic. 

"Simon! Oh god you really are scared," Markus runs over and helps Simon off the ground, "You should have told me you get jumpy I wouldn't have made you watch that,"

Simon shrugs, feeling a wave of shyness hit him at the concern in Markus' voice. He wished he was just being dramatic, but he could feel a creeping sense of dread in him.

"Lets just go to bed, I'll feel better in the morning! When I'm not dead!" 

Markus glances around, subtly asking where he was supposed to sleep. Simon smiles and pats the bed. 

"It wouldn't be very helpful for you to sleep on the couch, unable to keep me safe," Simon says lightly, deciding that he might as well try to flirt with him a bit after asking so much of the other already. 

Markus closes the bedroom door, and flicks the lights off. It was a new moon, but the distant glow of the city through Simon's curtains lit the room enough for Markus to make it safe in bed. 

Simon lays down next to him, covering them both with his comforter and keeping a space between them. He could feel his heart racing, but a deep sense of comfort in him. He wasn't afraid, or especially nervous. Just....happy.

"Goodnight, Simon," Markus' voice is low and sweet in the silence of the room. It feels as if he's belonged here.

Simon turns to face the other, finding himself being watched.  He smiles nervously, but he can't look away. In the blue eye, there's a small almost imperceptible ring of brown around the dark iris. And in the other he can make out a kaleidoscope of greens that from a distance give the illusion of a solid color. But this close they are so, so breathtaking. 

"You probably get this a lot but-"

"You have a dark ring of blue around your eyes. It's very beautiful,"

Simon closes his mouth and covers his face with the blanket, listening to a light laugh from Markus. A arm wraps around him, and pulls him close. Simon presses his face into Markus' chest and lets out a soft sigh. 

"Hope you don't mind," Markus says softly, hand rubbing Simon's back in slow circles. 

"Its fine," Simon replies, pressing into Markus and wrapping an arm around him in turn. Be can already feel himself slipping off.

"If you're not busy tomorrow you should stop by again. I'll let you inside," Markus offers through the haze of almost sleep.

"Mm I'll go anywhere with you," Simon mumbles in reply, barely registering the small laugh before falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: simon looks at art and says dumb shit


	5. Kind Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for not finishing this sooner. Life has a way yknow? Anyway thanks for stickin around if you waited for updates

Simon woke up before his alarm. This happened often due to the bird nest outside his window he didn't have the heart to remove. The birds were silent, he woke up because he was way too hot. He yawns and opens his eyes. Huh, he was on the far side of his bed. Usually he slept towards the middle or the side with his night stand. He rolls over and almost screams. 

Right. Markus. He stayed over, they cuddled a bit and wow that really was a lot for a first date actually the date is still kind of happening and oh god he was staring. 

Simon look away from the still sleeping Markus and slowly sits up. 

Oh hey he was still alive and not killed in his sleep by a fictional serial killer from a mediocre movie. That's a plus. 

"Mornin'"

Simon jolts, jerking his head to look down at Markus who was squinting up at him. 

"This room gets way too much light," Markus says, voice soft and husky from sleep as he sits up, "You feel better?"

Simon nods, and then clears his throat, "Yeah uh, no bad dreams here. Did you sleep well?"

Markus nods, stretching his arms over his head and yawning, "Mmhmm, you move a lot in your sleep. Rolled right out of my arms,"

Simon lets out a nervous laugh and looks out the window. He had always been pretty restless in bed. 

"Thats not bad, is it?"

"No, not medically at least,"

He laughs awkwardly before deciding to get out of bed and hopefully alleviate the anxiety im his stomach. He walks to his dressers to grab his jogging clothes before realzing that Markus was without a change of clothes. He felt a small tinge of guilt at keeping the man overnight. 

"Sorry for...making you stay and all. I hope it hasn't gotten in the way of anything," Simon pauses a moment to stop his ramblings and focus, "But uh I can walk you back to Carl's house! If you want."

Markus smiles gently, and Simon feels the tight fist of anxiety in the pit of his stomach loosen. 

"I'd like that."

Simon nods and excuses himself to the bathroom. He typically takes a shower after his jog and before bed, but since he missed ome last night and wasn't going to be jogging it he might as well take one now. 

He decides to keep it quick and cold, not wanting to keep Markus standing around for too long. He exits and dries his hair with a towel, pulling on his jogging gear and stepping out to find Markus. The man had wandered into the living room and was looking out the bay window. A pretty good view. 

"Hey! Ready to go?"

Markus turns and hits him with that slight smile. It seends his stomach into knots like its the first time. 

"Of course."

Its a beautiful morning, a bit on the chilly side but for this time of year thats normal. Simon find himself glancing at Markus more than he should be.

"Y'know I jog a bit too." Markus says after a comfortable silence. Simon perks up at that, he has always wanted a jogging partner. 

"Oh really? What time?" 

"Oh usually later at night, around ten or so. I'm busy with Carl most of the day. I actually run past your place," Markus smiles at him and winks, "But you never wave."

Simon feels his face go warm and looks ahead, holding back a smile "I'm usually doing school work at ten, not boy watching."

"I get my boy watching in early."

In a sudden burst of confidence Simon reaches out and takes Markus' hand. He entwins their fingers, thankful that Markus wouldn't notice gow sweaty his palm was over the fabric of his sleeve. 

"You're trying to hard, Markus. I already like you." Simon says softly, almost to himself. He didn't mind the flattery too much.

Markus doesn't responde for a minute, long enough for Simon to worry he said something wrong until he breaks the silence.

"Sorry, I'm just..a bit nervous around you." Marks laughs lightly, its beautiful. 

"Glad I'm not the only one that's nervous." Simon admits, running his thumb absently over Markus knuckles as they turn a familar corner towards Carl's house. 

Markus stops at the gate and turns to face him. Oh god was he going to kiss him? This was going a bit too fast Simon wasn't ready for-

"Would you like to come inside? Carl loves to entertain and he wants to meet you."

Simon almat collapses out of relief, "Oh yes I'd love to! If its no problem!"

Markus leads him to the front porch and unlocks the door, holding it open for Simon. 

The house, well it was more like a mansion, was very modern but had a lived in look. Simon liked it. 

"Would you mind waiting here for moment? I need to change and let Carl know you're here."

"Oh ok! I'll be here!"

Markus starts up the steps, pausing halfway up, "Feel free to look around."

Simon does so as soon as Markus turns a corner, meandering to a wall to admire the art work on the wall. Simon was far from an artist, he took a few required art classes when he first started college but it's nit like he excelled in it. But the paintings were very pretty. 

"Hello Simon, it's good to see you again." 

He jumps at the voice, and turns to see Carl descending the stairs on a rail car. Markus was trailing behind in a fresh set of clothing. 

"Oh hello sir! You have very lovely home." Simon says, trying not to feel so uncomfortable under the mans intent eyes. 

"You've only seen one part!" Carl laughs and turns his wheelchair down the hallway towards an open door, "I hate to show off, but my home is a bit of an art gallery. If you don't mind taking a tour."

"Oh I'd love too!" Simon follows behind Carl's chair, glancing to see Markus following close behind. 

The rest of the house is similar to the front hallway. A pleasing mix of open modern design and a lived in atmosphere. As they walk through the living room an flit of blue catches his eyes and he turns to see a interesting painting. 

Its a human face made carved out of patches and color. A stain of deep bright blue stands out against the browns and reds of the face. Looking at it made him uncomfortable.

"What do you think of it?" Carl asks, noticing he was no longer paying attention. 

"I don't know much about art, sir. I don't think I can-"

"Oh no thats fine. Hearing an," Carl pauses to think before continuing, "Unbiased opionion is a rare opportunity."

Simon nods, and looks at the painting again. The longer he looked the more chaotic the painting seemed. Red bleeding out of the side of the head, the blank outline of the sunken in eyes, the half open lips. It was...disgusting. 

"I don't like it." Simon respondes, tilting his head at the painting, "It's very ugly."

He glances at Carl to see the man nodding in interest, and realizes what he said was incredibly rude. 

"I mean it's not bad! Or uh...its a beautiful painting it just...I don't like looking at it." Simon admits, realzing he couldn't talk his way out of this one. Carl smiles and waves a dismissive hand. 

"No, no, don't takw back what you said. Any criticism is good to hear. Thank you for being honest." 

Before Simon can responde Carl turns to Markus, "I'll be in my studio for a bit. I seem to have gotten a bit of life out of you two so I don't want to waste it." 

With a nod to him, Carl rolls away into another room. Leaving Markus and him alone. 

"I hope I didn't offende him! I didn't mean tp say it was bad it just slipped out I-"

Markus lays a hand om his shoulder, stopping the flow of apology as quickly as he had started. 

"Its fine, I promise. Carl is probably off to paint you something special to take home. He enjoyed your feedback I can tell."

Simon feels instantly realized, letting out a small laugh and nodding, "Right...right."

He looks back at the painting once more, "Did he paint that?"

A strange expression crosses Markus' face at that. As if he had asked a ridiculous question. 

"Yes, he painted all of these."

Simon smiles, its nice to see someone still able to practices a hobby in such old age.

"That's great! He's very good at it."

Markus covers his mouth and coughs softly, it almost sounded like a laugh. With a shake of his head Markus gestures for Simon to follow him.

"I guess you could say that."

Simon follows the man upstairs. He assumed they were heading to his room. He was excited to see Markus' living space. 

"Do you paint to?" He asks as Markus stops at the door nearest to the stairway. 

"Sometimes. I'm not as creatively inclined as Carl. I tend to paint what I see." Markus remarkes as he opens his door. 

Simon nods, pretending to understand but not entirely getting what Markus was talking about. He steps in and glances around the mans room. There was a large window facing the street, giving him a very nice view of the neighborhood and city. The walls were lined with shelves filled with books and small paintings. They looked similar to the ones downstairs, if Markus hadn't mentioned they were his he would have thought they were Carl's. 

Next to the window was an easel, propped up in it was a painting of the street outside. A beautiful array of golden fall leaves in the backround. At the forefront of the painting was a figure in blue and white...jogging. 

Simon looks over to Markus, who pointedly looks away. A grin breaks out onto his face, and he points to the figure onnthe painting.

"Ooh, who could that be?" Simon asks in a lilting voice.

Markus rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, trying to seem nonchalant, "Oh just someone I saw in my dreams."

Simon snickers slightly at the bad line, and looks out the window. Markus did have a good view of the street.

"Y'know if I could paint half as good as you two...I think I would paint someone I saw in my dreams too."

He feels Markus' shoulder brush against his as the man joins him by the window.

"Really now? What's he look like?" Markus' asks playfully.

Simon leans in, resting his head comfortably on Markus' shoulder, "Oh you know. Tall, dark, handsome. I see him on the porch of a beautiful house. But one thing sticks out to me."

Birds fill the silence between them, and Simon continues. 

"He has very kind eyes."

Markus takes his hand, and runs his fingers over Simons knuckles. Almost throughtfully. 

"I hate when people mention my eyes," He says, voice distant, "It's always the same thing. They're so unique and different."

Simon takes a soft breath, and looks up to meet Markus' gaze. He just now notices a splash of freckles across the others face. So subtle yet they make him look a gift from the angels. 

"No one's ever called them kind." 

With a steady hand, Simon reaches up and gently cups Markus' cheek. A smile forces its way out of him, and he laughs. As much as he wants to kiss Markus he knows now isn't the right time. 

"Eyes are the window to the soul." 

Markus wraps his arms around Simon, and pulls him close. Without hesitation he buries his head in Markus' shoulder and hugs him back. 

This was just as good as any kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two good boys ill tell i what


End file.
